We are developing a monkey model of peripheral vascular disease with a unilateral femoral occlusion. In the last year, we have demonstrated that an adjustable silicone occluder cuff can be safely implanted and inflated to varying degrees to alter blood flow distal to the occlusion. We tested contrast-enhanced viewing with an echocardiogram to quantify blood flow to the affected muscles and this technology will soon be available for use on this project. A treadmill was purchased and a ventilated-lexan box was designed to confine the monkey to the treadmill. Several monkeys are currently walking on the treadmill daily. Additionally, we are developing the methods and performing reliability testing on a force plate apparatus which we are using to measure a maximal isometric contraction. A longitudinal study of the effects of this induced ischemia on muscle structure and function will begin in the fall.